


Week six: a fillorian date

by Shimmermoon01



Series: The Welters Challenge [6]
Category: The Magicians
Genre: Cheese, Fillory, Other, date, picnic date, the welters challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: Fillory has its secrets. Great, magnificent, beautiful, secrets.(Eliot finds a magical garden in fillory and decides to take q there for a picnic date)





	Week six: a fillorian date

"Eliot where are we going???" Quentin whined. 

"Shut up and wait." Eliot drawled as he continued to drag his significant other to the mystery location. 

Quentin begrudgingly gave in to their boyfriend and allowed themself to be pulled for what felt like an hour but in all seriousness was probably fifteen minutes at most. As much as they hate it though, they've got to say it's worth it when they finally arrive. 

Quentin looks ahead of themself and sees what can only be described as a magical garden, literally that's the only thing they can think of to describe it. It has flowers that Quentin can't even recognize, my gods are they actually sparkling? They continue to look around and they notice butterflies or at least what they think are butterflies they're not exactly sure because they've never seen a butterfly that seems to shimmer every single color of the rainbow. There's a small clearing across from them that has a blanket laid out and a picnic basket sitting on top it's truly the cheesiest most cliché moment they have ever witnessed and it is perfectly predictable of their boyfriend. They look to their side and see Elliot holding a rose, a singular rose, beaming at them and they can't help but smile as they look into their boyfriend's eyes and the world around them seems to disappear. The troubles of all that's going on fading to the background as the only thing that matters now is them and the man standing before them with the stupidest smirk plastered on his face. 

"You did this, for me?" Quentin asks in shock. 

"I mean the garden already existed, but I brought the picnic basket and the blanket!" Eliot admitted with a lopsided grin. Quentin shakes their head leaning up to their boyfriend they smile and kiss him letting everything fade as they feel the magic of the fillorian garden taking over almost urging on the romantic scene. 

"Thank you," they whisper as they pull away and lean against their boyfriends chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit this isn't very good and I wrote it in a rush


End file.
